2014.06.16 - Total Humiliation
(Chronologically after Total Victory) The cracks in the earth broke into a thousand shards. The black soil burst forth as a blacker hand emerged into the setting sun, slowly reverting to its 'natural' form and flesh tones. "At last!" More hands emerged from the earth. Ascot kept his word. Cliche as it might be, a family that 'paid its debts' was known for good business. And he was the best. Even if he had to cheat at it. He considered his next move. Last time, he'd been caught by surprise and defenseless, but that was because he'd been working on the ritual. All of his power had been wrapped up in creating the new currency. There was payback to be had. The four who had put him here, and his meddling Son. He'd gone to easy on the b.... Where was his money? WHAT HAD KILROY DONE?! ****** "So Mr Conneticut, just sign here, and your father's estate is yours..." It...was a mixed feeling. His father was dead, and he had inherited the Conneticut legacy, formally and in its totality. Family heirlooms his father had taken...belonged to him. But...his father was still dead, but if the omens were to be believed...not for long. And when he got, his father would not be happy. If Adara is was able to undo the damage Ascot had done, all of his work would be undone...more than enough to make up for his grandfather's grief and his mother's murder. It still didn't feel like victory. ******* 8 had seen the notice in the paper himself. The shadows were primitive here, even by shadow standard. But unlike most Nine Prime corps, Zargargle did business with shadows and Mr. Cash was a customer. Emphasis on the word 'was.' "Put Block 616342849824 on auction. Payment is in arrears, and designated heir has not come forth to make further payments..." He wondered idly what would happen to their world? Entertainment? Strip Mine? Toys? Whatever it was, the shadows wouldn't like it. Technically, 8 was a shadow, but at least he knew he was. The inhabitants of 616342849824 wouldn't know what hit them... ******* Stiltman. They had to think he was some kind of two bit villain...normally Cold Hard Cash could care less what others thought of him. Abner was a fool, but had been right about staying in the shadows...but the WAY he had gone down... He looked at the others. With a wave of his hand, he clothed them from Greek Rags to something more appropriate for the modern era. He'd learned proper magic in addition to his powers. He was no Felix Faust, but he could hold his own... But Kilroy, fool that he was, had ended the Apparatus, the machinery of money and power he'd spent 20 years making...the only thing paying off the 9 Prime Worlds and keeping them at bay. It was only a matter of time before all the people in the world were...dead...or worse, much worse. Sure, he'd had to take his plan to make the earth so disgusting that not even the 9 Prime would want it a bit far, but in the end, humanity would thank him when they were left alone... If the Earth was doomed, then at least he'd get payback...starting with the four who'd put him into this in the first place! A conversation was in order... ******** The family protocol was simple. $17.76 dollars using a Quipu, a mini Rai stone, a roman coin and a Liberty dollar. To anyone else it would be a pile of crap, probably worth less than $17.76, but to a Conneticut... By flexing the value back and forth between $17.77 and $17.76, you had an instant untracable magical telepgraph that only family members could understand...from anywhere. It had allowed Kilroy and his grandfather to speak from anywhere. For a short while, Kilroy and his father had talked that way too, before he'd turned. For a brief moment, he thought the REAL Economy was back...until he realized who it was. $''Hello, Father.$ $''Kilroy. It seems you've been busy since I was gone.$ $''Nothing you didn't deserve. You're not as clever as you like to think. I was told you were coming back.$ $''You're not so clever yourself Kilroy. WHY do you think I've been doing this all these years? You refused to listen to me back then, and -''$ Kilroy sighed and nearly hung up. $''I still DO refuse to listen to you. I don't want to hear about any plan that involves the suffering you've caused. I know where you are. You can't hide from me, you never could, only now-''$ $''Insolent idiot! You think you've been helping people? That's nothing compared to the suffering you're going to cause from your little-''$ $''I'm not alone now. I've got allies. I've improved my abilities. You're going to prison Dad.$ Kilroy was sad at saying that, but it had to be done. $''For a long time. Even if it means risking what you might tell the authorities.$ $''I'm not an idiot Kilroy. I'm not going to spill any secrets. You're still my son.$ $''You're all heart Dad...$ $''I don't care if you think I'm a monster. Let's just leave. This world is doomed, thanks to you, but there are places we can go. Safe places.$ Kilroy paused. What exactly did he mean? $''What do you mean safe places?$ $''It's the 9 Prime boy. You've doomed everyone on this world. I only need to stay around long enough to teach some lessons. Come with me.$ $''Not going to happen.$ There was a pause. He could tell his father was furious. $''Fine then Kilroy. If that's the way you want to play it....$ And just like that, his father vanished from Kilroy's senses. And the 'phone' was hung up. What about the 9 Prime? Maybe he had better find out...and fast. But how? ******** Ascot Conneticut was calm. He had a very simple series of tasks. But he knew the family secrets. He knew why the world had stayed the way it was for so long. Death traps, heists and typical capers would end...all badly. The Fated were always going to go the direction Fate wanted them to....and while trying to read fate was tomfoolery, trying to fight against it was just as dumb. But if you understood the story...that didn't mean you couldn't make them suffer. And oh....oh how he was going to make them suffer. All of them. Every last one. Category:Log